Wanting More
by kinseyjo
Summary: Pure EO fluffy goodness. Married life in the Stabler house! Song by Big Sky. Rated to be safe for a lil smut!


_**A/N: I promised Rach some smut. So. Here it is. This song is so (ten o's) special to me. My best friend wrote it! The first time I heard it, because I'm sick like all of you, I thought EO! Enjoy as always and please R&R! XO, Kinsey**_

**Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination belongs to me – that includes the song.**

Olivia… Liv… Baby… Oh. Yeah. I was having that dream again. I'll spare you the details, just know it involved a LOT of naked Elliot. And what girl doesn't like that? I snuggled under the covers, preparing to let my dream self take full advantage of everything my partner had to… um… offer. I smiled to myself, feeling his hands graze my skin. God I loved this dream. His fingers brushed over me where I needed him the most and I heard him chuckle at the wetness he found there. What I can I say? I'm a slut when it comes to Elliot Stabler. Anytime, anywhere.

"Olivia. Wake up and enjoy this while you're conscious," the voice of my husband interrupted my lecherous thoughts about my partner. I peeked my eyes open and saw Elliot's blue eyes burning. Lucky for me, my husband and my partner are the same person.

"Oh, El…" I whimpered. He pushed two fingers inside me.

"Good morning sleepyhead," he grinned, kissing me gently. I loved waking up to this man. His hands were pure magic. I never believed in cheesy romance novel sex until I married Elliot, got knocked up, and became a horny preggo slut to my husband.

Before I knew it, my orgasm crashed over me. And he barely had to touch me. He kissed me softly and crawled out of our bed and headed for the living room, pulling the bedroom door shut behind him.

_Your sweet voice wakes me up every morning_

_And just before you slip out the door_

_You kiss me ever so softly_

_And you leave me wanting more_

I laid there for a minute, trying to regain my composure. Damn the man for always taking advantage of his pregnant wife. I hoisted my slutty self out of bed and grabbed the pink pajama pants I – and by I I mean my husband – had discarded next to the bed the night before. I pulled on a white NYPD tank top that scrunched up above our 36 week gestation daughter.

"ELLIOT!" I called out.

"STABLER!" he answered. It was our own twisted version of Marco Polo. I found him in the kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee and reading the paper.

"Hi," I said walking up behind him.

"Hi yourself," he said, wrapping my arms around his waist. I snuck my hand in between the buttons on his shirt, rubbing his washboard abs. He groaned and tipped his head back.

"You know Cragen mentioned to me Friday that I'd been consistently ten to fifteen minutes late for a week?"

"Did you used the pregnant slutty wife excuse?" I asked.

"You know he thinks of you like a daughter. And I know I don't want to think of the girls…" he shuddered.

"Good point," I conceded. "So what did you tell him?"

"That it wouldn't happen again," he said sadly.

Bummer. He pulled me in front of him and captured my lips in a hot kiss.

"So I guess you'd better go," I pouted.

"Yeah, sorry babe."

"Ask Cap if I can come do paper work or SOMETHING. I need to get out of this house," I pouted harder.

"I will. I'll call you. I love you," he said as he rubbed my belly. "I love you, Baby Stabler," he grinned giving our daughter a kiss.

"We love you too," I said.

_I roll out of bed, go to find you_

_A morning hide and seek game I adore_

_You're ready to go, I say I love you so_

_And you leave me wanting more_.

I hated not being at work. I'd interior decorated every room of our new six-bedroom house until my heart was content. And I mean EVERY. ROOM. From our room, to the kitchen, to the kids' rooms, to the office, to the nursery. I was bored. Some days when work was slow, Elliot would stay home with me and we'd watch movies. And by watch movies I mean have sex. Slutty pregnant girl, remember? My pregnancy was a pretty normal one (complete with hormones obviously), but like Elliot had told me, our boss thinks of me as a daughter, which translates to overprotective. He's had me off the streets for ten weeks – at home for the last four. I am so damn bored. Have I mentioned that? I would kill for an interrogation or SOMETHING. But every time I go to the office, Cragen sends me home to sit on my ass and let his granddaughter gestate. Sigh.

By ten-thirty, I had done the dishes from the night before, started a load of laundry, cleaned the living room and explained to my daughter how bored I was. I feel bad for her – they say it's good to talk to the baby, but my daughter was probably going to get tired of her mom bitching all the time.

I flopped down on the couch and flipped on the tv. I cruised through the channels, stopping when something caught my attention. Crime show… game show… home show… ooh. Regis and Kelly. Christoper Meloni was on. Now that guy? Hottie. I own all six seasons of his show Oz on DVD. I'd leave my husband for him in a heartbeat. I settled back into the couch cushions and picked up my phone to call and check on my husband. And to hit his jealous bone and tell him I'm watching Chris.

I pressed 2 and send on my cell phone to speed dial him.

"Stabler," he barked when he answered the phone.

"Use the caller ID honey. No reason to yell at your pregnant wife," I reminded him.

Elliot laughed. "Sorry, baby," he said. "Whatcha doin?"

"Watching Chris Meloni on Regis and Kelly," I replied.

"Oooh. The competition. That guy is such a schmuck."

I laughed. Elliot knows how I feel about my Chris. It's okay though. He's got this thing for this girl Mariska Hargitay. I don't see what's so special about her, but whatever.

"Yeah, yeah, jealous," I teased him. "So what's up at the 1-6? You find something for me to do?" I asked.

"Sorry, baby. Cap wants you to stay home," he said. "But I tried."

"I know honey. It's okay. Tell everyone hi," I said glumly.

"I will baby. I'll see you tonight. I love you, Livia," he said. I could hear the boys in the background screaming that they loved me and giving Elliot shit. I smiled. Gotta love family.

"I love you, El. Tell the boys I love them too."

"Olivia said you guys are morons!" he said.

"Elliot! I did not! You tell them the truth!"

"Nope," he said.

I laughed and screamed "I love you guys!" at the top of my lungs.

Elliot laughed. "They heard you. See you when I get home."

"Bye baby," I said.

"Bye Liv," he replied and hung up.

Annnnnnd I was back to my boredom. At least I had Chris.

_I give you a call over coffee_

_Sitting on the kitchen floor_

_You make me smile but gotta go after 'while_

_And you leave me wanting more_

When Regis and Kelly was over, I dug out a season of Oz on DVD. I laid down on the couch and curled up with a blanket. I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes, it was dark in the living room and I could hear Elliot whistling in the kitchen. I flipped off the TV just as he came into the living room.

"Hey. How long you been asleep?" he asked, kissing me sweetly.

"Umm, awhile," I blushed.

"Since I talked to you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I nodded. "I'm just really tired. And bored," I admitted.

"Okay. I'm telling the cap that being home is making you depressed. He HAS to let you come do SOMETHING," he said. "But promise me you'll take it easy?" he asked.

"Of course!" I agreed quickly.

"Okay. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"I love you, Elliot," I said, grinning at him.

"Uh-oh. That's the slutty pregnant lady smile," Elliot chuckled.

"you bet your soon-to-be naked ass, Stabler," I lunged for him.

"Am I just a piece of meat to you?" he teased.

"Mhm," I grinned appreciatively.

"Okay crazy pregnant lady. First, some dinner. I NEED food to keep up my energy," he laughed, pushing me toward the kitchen.

_And when you come home and you kiss me_

_Make me believe once again I'm all yours_

_I could stay in your arms forever_

_And you'd still leave me wanting more_

Later that night with his arms wrapped around me, Elliot's hand rhythmically stroking our daughter's warm cocoon, I thought about how much I loved my life, my job that I was going to get to go back to tomorrow (even if it would be restricted), and this wonderful man who held me in his arms every night.

_We say goodnight and I'm feeling alright_

_Because you leave me wanting more_

_I love you so much, a million years aren't enough_

_You'd still leave me wanting more_

_**A/N: I know it just kind of ENDS, but I wasn't really sure HOW to end it. Focus on the good cute fluff when you review! XO, Kinsey**_


End file.
